The Famous Punishment
by Kandakicksass
Summary: What if the "ferret incident" had gone a little different? A new twist on Mad-Eye Moody's classic punishment- ferrets not included! Just a short little Drary funny.


**Rewritten.**

Harry gritted his teeth, walking away from the almost-fight that had ensued. He figured Malfoy wouldn't take the insult he'd spat sitting down, but hell if he was going to continue it today. He was tired and worn out, and he didn't need to deal with the blonde. After all, he seemed fairly frozen by Harry's retaliation so the chances of—

"You git, shooting a curse when their back is turned!" a rough voice barked. Harry spun around at the sound, his emerald eyes widening as Moody launched a spell at Malfoy.

"EEP!"

Harry almost laughed at the startled squeak Malfoy elicited, but held back on the account he didn't know _why_Malfoy had squeaked. Surprised and confused, Harry cocked to the side and watched in shock as the blonde slumped to the ground, his face white as sheet.

It was silent for a few moments before Malfoy convulsed, his entire body curling in on itself and within seconds, he was writhing on the ground, his eyes squeezed shut tight, his mouth open in a silent scream. Harry watched in horror as he curled. When he stopped, he went stock still, his eyes opening. He didn't move.

Worried, Harry rushed forward through the throng of people who had gathered around the Malfoy and knelt down over the blonde, who looked up at him—still unmoving—through wide grey eyes.

"Professor!" Harry cried, one hand on Malfoy's shoulder like he was trying to relieve whatever Moody had done through touch. "What did you _do_to him? Reverse it!" Moody smirked, looking at Harry smugly before tucking his wand away again. He merely shook his head and Malfoy, in a move that shocked the brunette, gripped Harry's wrist, tugging harshly. He winced, looking back down at Malfoy.

The pale blonde's wide eyes were trained on his face, his pupils completely dilated, leaving behind two pools of silver boring into Harry's. Harry pulled hard, trying to get Malfoy to relieve his grip.

"Malfoy," Harry choked out when all attempts failed. "You're—ah—hurting me! Let _go!_" Malfoy sat up, his eyes filling with fear—and was that _arousal_? The blonde's movements were jerky, as if he were trying to stop himself from moving and being incapable of stopping. "Malfoy!"

"Potter—Harry," he managed to say, his voice nearly a heated gasp that had Harry's cheeks turning a fierce shade of red. "I can't stop!" Harry looked down at him in horror as his rival leaned up, his lower lip quivering even as tears welled in the blonde's grey eyes.

"No!" Harry yelped, attempting to scramble away before Malfoy got to close, but the hand that had been around his wrist locked behind his neck and he was held in place as Malfoy kissed him.

For a moment it was the sweetest of kisses, just a slight brushing of their lips, but it didn't appear to be enough and Malfoy _moaned_into his mouth and inched closer, kissing him harder, licking the bottom of his lower lip. Harry gasped and Malfoy's tongue darted inside, twining with his. He tried to force his body to move, tried to grasp Malfoy's slender shoulders and push him away, yet his arms wouldn't move—one propping him up, the other hovering somewhere next to his side awkwardly like he didn't know what to do with it.

A crowd had gathered after the initial onslaught of Malfoy's pink lips, much to Harry's embarrassment and were now whispering quietly amongst themselves in shock. Several of the girls were giggling, their faces red, trying to hide the fact that they thought the scene was cute. Malfoy had scrambled into Harry's lap and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow, hands cupping Harry's face. Malfoy seemed almost desperate and Harry… well, Harry was starting to cave under the pressure.

Harry, figuring there was no helping it and that getting through it was the best option, pressed back against Malfoy's lips slightly. He was shocked when that barest force brought a huge reaction out of Malfoy, making his small seeker's body shudder in want. Harry didn't know what to do as the blonde loosened his red-and-gold tie, distracting him with sweet kisses and these little noises that had Harry growing hard.

Malfoy's pale, slender hand reached down, cupping his half-hard erection and rubbing. Harry yelped again but even that didn't deter his assailant, whose hand was fiddling with the buckle on his belt. Now, Harry wasn't an exhibitionist and had no intention of being stripped to his knickers in front of an adoring crowd, no matter how adoring that crowd was. It was simply not an option and he managed to make his hands work, reaching upward to push Malfoy away.

It wasn't, however, necessary. "Finite incantatem." The voice—obviously Moody's—sounded far too smug for Harry's tastes. He didn't watch as his professor walked away, his duty done.

"Ack!" Malfoy squeaked, scampering as far from Harry as their small, student-surrounded bubble would allow. His face was bright pink and he brought his knees up to his chest to shield his obvious arousal from their classmates. Harry just sat there, dazed, making no move to hide his own erection, which strained against the crotch of his school slacks. Malfoy scrambled to his feet, clearly shaken, and pushed past the crowd, looking back at Harry with a wild, embarrassed expression.

"You—you!" he sputtered, his cheeks still brightly colored. "I'll get you for that, Potter!" He paused, tugging at a lock of bleach-blonde hair. He bit his lip, worrying it for several moments before shouting childishly, "Damn you, Potter! You were _not_supposed to find out like _that_!"

Harry's own cheeks turned pink and he brought his fingers up to brush his lips, swollen and the color of cherries, he was sure. Now to find Moody, he mused as the students dispersed and he got to his feet, to figure out what that curse was… just for curiosity's sake, of course.

**This was just a drabble in the first place, but now it's _high__quality_drabble. Way better!**

**Kandakicksass**


End file.
